Construction sites that utilize cementitious products such as concrete and mortar have long been known as a possible source of ground water contamination if pollution prevention practices are not properly and regularly performed. Rinse water from cementitious processes if washed onto the ground or into a storm drain can have a direct impact on local water sources. It is desired to reduce and preferably eliminate the possibility of this wastewater entering the water system.
The present disclosure provides products, systems and methods that are a benefit to the environment by reducing and even eliminating liquid wastewater.